


Stuck in the Lift Again

by McBangle



Series: Watford Industries [2]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Office, Baz is a tease, Blow Jobs, Elevator Sex, M/M, Office Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McBangle/pseuds/McBangle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon and Baz are stuck in the office lift (again)… blowjobs ensue…? (I’ll see myself out)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck in the Lift Again

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to keep [Stuck in the Lift With You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7260649/chapters/16485820) rated for Teen and Up Audiences, since I knew not all of my readers might be comfortable with smut, but I couldn't resist a smutty continuation of the epilogue. Now written in the third person because... eh... I didn't feel entirely comfortable writing M/M smut in the first person.

The lift lurches to a stop. “Baz, did you press the emergency stop button?” Simon asks.

Baz smirks. “Why are you constantly accusing me of plotting, Snow?”

“Your finger is still on the button,” Simon looks at his boyfriend skeptically. “What are you up to? The last time we were stuck here together you nearly had a panic attack.”

“The last time, I had no idea how long we’d be stuck here. It’s a bit different knowing I can press the button and get us moving again any time I want.” Baz wraps his hands about Simon’s waist.

“You know, that button sets off an alarm at the Security desk downstairs,” Simon smiles, sliding his hands up the taller man’s chest. “They’ll get this lift moving again in a few minutes.”

Baz hums, leaning in closer. “Then we’ll just have to make the most of every moment, won’t we?” He tangles his fingers in Simon’s hair and nips kisses along his jawline.

Simon shivers and wraps his arms around Baz’s neck, pulling him closer. “Stop teasing and kiss me.”

“Gladly,” Baz smiles, leaning down to capture Simon’s mouth with his own. Their lips part together, tongues sliding against each other.

Simon pulls Baz tight against him so that every inch of his body is touching his lover’s. Baz advances another few steps until Simon’s back presses against the wall of the lift. The evidence of Simon’s burgeoning arousal presses against Baz’s thigh.

Baz kisses and sucks at Simon’s neck as Simon writhes and moans beneath him. “We haven’t much time, love,” Baz murmurs against Simon’s neck, “but we should have enough time for this.” He sinks to his knees in front of his lover.

Simon’s breath hitches. “What if we get caught?” he whispers.

“What _if_ we get caught?” Baz raises an eyebrow, smiling seductively before mouthing over Simon’s growing bulge.

“Oh, _fuck_!” Simon throws his head back, grasping at the lift railing with both hands.

Baz grasps Simon’s arse in both his hands and traces the outline of Simon’s cock with his tongue. Simon gasps. “Baz! That will… _Merlin, Baz_! That'll leave a mark on my trousers! People would notice!”

“We can’t have that, now can we?” Baz smiles devilishly, palming Simon’s cock through his trousers and running his hand along its turgid length as he speaks. “We wouldn’t want the security guards to suspect that Simon Snow has been doing naughty things at the office, now would we?”

Simon arches his back, seeking Baz’s hand and mouth. “ _Please_ , Baz!”

“Hmm? Please what?” Baz settles back on his heels, checking his nails.

“ _Fuck_ , Baz, please suck me off!”

At that, Baz bounds forward, undoing the button of Simon’s trousers with one hand while tugging down his flies with the other. Simon’s cock springs loose, freed from the confinement of his trousers. Its shiny head pokes out of the waistband of his pants.

Baz pauses to admire him. “Purple pants? Did you choose these for me, Snow? Were you _planning_ on me getting into your pants tonight?”

“Yessssss”, Simon hisses through closed teeth. “Not planning, hoping. And I hadn’t expected the lift but _please_ , get on with it!”

In one swift move, Baz pulls the waistband of Simon’s pants below his bollocks. He licks his right palm before grasping Simon’s cock in his right hand and cradling his bollocks in his left. Baz gently retracts Simon’s foreskin and runs his thumb over his slit, spreading the precum over his head as Simon moans obscenely.

“Oh, you _are_ ready, aren’t you Snow? We won’t need much time at all,” Baz chuckles before leaning in to take Simon’s head into his mouth. Simon gasps and fucks himself into Baz’s mouth.

Baz swirls his tongue over Simon’s head while starting a steady stroke at the base of Simon’s cock with his right hand. He feels Simon’s bollocks contract up against his pelvis. Not much time, indeed.

Baz settles between Simon’s thighs and moves his left hand to hold Simon’s hips steady, then plunges forward, filling his mouth with Simon and hollowing his cheeks. Simon groans and buries both hands in Baz’s hair. Baz flattens his tongue and runs it firmly against the sensitive line on the underside of Simon’s cock as he pulls back, then plunges in to take Simon to his hilt.

Simon gives a shout, then whispers “I’m almost… Baz, I can’t… I’m nearly…”

Baz pulls off Simon’s cock just long enough to smile up at him. “Come for me, love.” Then he takes Simon’s full length in again and he is drinking Simon down, Simon’s moans and gasps like music in his ears.

Simon collapses to the ground just as the lift begins moving again. Baz chuckles as he wipes his forearm against his mouth. “I’m not sure if that’s a coincidence or if we just had an audience. Zip up, Snow, it won’t be long before we reach the lobby.”

“But we didn’t… you didn’t…” Simon protests as he fumbles with his flies.

Baz leans down and kisses Simon deeply, swirling his tongue in Simon’s mouth, letting Simon savor his own most intimate taste. “There will be plenty of time for Round Two at my flat,” he promises.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first smut I've written in a really long time, so please be gentle! This has not at all been beta'ed or Brit-picked, so concrits are appreciated!
> 
> I have a couple of other stories in mind for this AU. I'll be posting them in the [Watford Industries](http://archiveofourown.org/series/539422) series. Probably most if not all of them will be rated for Teen and Up Audiences, but maaaaaaaybe there might be some more smut, if I get inspired.


End file.
